The boy from the bar
by SerenateLover
Summary: AU Serena shouldn't have slept with the boy from the bar. What will happen when they had to plan the perfect wedding for their best friends, will the feelings get in the way, or he'll be just another one night stand?


"Crap," Serena mumbled when she turned to face the naked man next to her. He was wrapping her on his arms, cuddling against her. She softly unwrap herself, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Serena was the one night stand girl, she couldn't even remember the guy's name.

In the floor, she saw her clothes. her wrinkled purple dress and her dark Manolo's. Serena sighed. When she could finally find her bag, between the amount of clothes on the floor, she start looking for her phone. _Blair will kill me..._ she thought. When she finally found her phone in the deep of her bag she checked on the hour. 10:46.

"Fuck.." Serena mumbled again the lowest she could. Blair will kill her, she had brunch with the brunette, Blair's fiancee and the best man, in fifteen minutes. Serena hasn't been helping Blair a lot since the engagement, but her job didn't allowed her. She finally took a break from her job, and all she's doing is fucking with strangers.

Serena dressed herself quickly in the bathroom, she looked outside and the guy was still asleep. He had a nice apartment, fortunately close to Blair's penthouse.

Serena walked outside the bedroom. She was hungry. The blonde search through the shelves, looking for food. The cabinets were empty. _Does he eat?_ She thought. Suddenly her eyes glowed. In a den, she found 4 boxes of Blueberry Pop-Tarts. _I already love you.._. she thought with a grinning, looking over the closed door of the bedroom. Serena grabbed a box and she immediately exited the penthouse.

The guy was cute, she could have dated him, if she had met him under different circumstances. Maybe they had knew each other before having sex. Serena met him in a random bar. Serena probably just slept with him because she saw her ex-boyfriend and only boyfriend she ever had, Dan, walking hand by hand with Vanessa very lovingly.

Serena walked fast over her best friend's penthouse eating the Pop-Tarts, hoping she could arrive sooner than the best man.

"Serena, you're late," Blair commented when the blonde walked inside the penthouse. "And I see you're wearing yesterday's clothes and today's a shame."

"I'm not a shamed!" She didn't cared about the comments of her attitude. Serena was a one night stand girl and she had no a shame about it. "Can you borrow me some clothes?" Blair sighed but nod annoyed. Blair hated Serena's attitude sometimes. Before the blonde walked upstairs she turned to Blair curious. "Oh and it's the best man here yet?" Behind Blair, her fiancee, Chuck, was sat on the living room. they met a few times, but to be honest, Serena didn't had the head or the time to think about her best friend successfully relationship.

"No, but he called Chuck, he's on his way!" Blair answered excited. "Try to like him, you'll be spending a lot of time together planning my perfect wedding!" Blair said seriously. Right now, she knew Serena had a lot of work, but she would like to see her friend caring about a big event like this one. Serena rolled her eyes and continue her way upstairs, waving a hand to Chuck from afar.

Upstairs, Blair already prepared some clothes for Serena to wear. She knew her too well. Serena rolled her eyes amused and giggled. In Blair's bed were a skinny blue jeans to the knee and a simple orange shirt.

Serena, already dresses, ran downstairs over the dinning room. She sat next to Blair. Chuck was in front of his fiancee. Dorota start serving them the food.

"Where's Nate?" Blair asked her future husband impatient. Serena frown. Nate? That name sounded too familiar. Blair notice her confusion so she spoke. "He's the best man. You don't know him, but he's a delight," Serena rolled her eyes. Mans weren't kind, they were heart rippers. Blair was lucky to found an exception.

"Sure he is," Serena responded sarcastically. Blair rolled her eyes but Chuck chuckled at the comment.

"Serena, Nathaniel, or Nate, is a delight. I can assure you he's not like Dan," Chuck commented defending his best friend.

"A cheating whore? I hope he's not," Serena got interrupted by the elevator. The three heard as the elevator door got opened. Serena sighed nervous, not knowing what to expect from this stranger. What if he was a cheating whore like Dan? No one was asking them to date, but they will have to spend the next 9 months planning the perfect wedding for their friends, at least he could be kind.

"Sorry I'm late, but I've got macarons!" A voice shout from the hall. Serena blank paralyzed. She knew this voice, unfortunately.

In the frame of the dinning room's door, appeared a tall, blue eyed, blonde boy. his smile could probably melt ice, and his eyes could probably light up New York at the dark.

"Serena, this is Nate, Nate this is Serena," Blair said excited. The two blondes locked their eyes as they stood paralyzed. _This is the boy from the bar_ , she thought. _This is the girl from the bar_ , he thought

 **A/N: I know I should be working at** ** _Don't you forget about me_** **, but idk, I don't have any ideas. My head's like blocked.**

 **Tell me if you liked it! Please remember, that my first language's not English, so sorry about the gram faults etc...**


End file.
